


拉锯战

by Evenieees



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenieees/pseuds/Evenieees
Summary: 纯粹A克和假A实O吉的拉锯战虚假的ABO设定
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 2





	拉锯战

尽管吉尔是一名女性Omega，但是大概她诠释了什么叫作“我命由我不由天”。  
超乎意料的出色作战能力被STARS队长威斯克一眼相中，破格将吉尔招入STARS。

“并不是我有什么偏见，上面还是希望你不要暴露Omega身份。”威斯克很无奈。  
吉尔点点头。她能理解， 为了让信息素保持稳定，Alpha队员定期会进行疏导和适当抑制，而她一直以来用抑制剂控制的很好。

克里斯非常佩服吉尔，优秀的女性Alpha是不多见的。  
只是他从来没有闻到过吉尔信息素的气味，STARS日常训练中，Alpha会无意识地散出信息素，没有标记过O的A们更甚。大多数情况下，其他Alpha的气味会微微惹恼克里斯，但他每次和吉尔对练就非常惬意。  
吉尔就完全是相反的情况。  
她使用了抑制剂并不代表她闻不到克里斯身上威士忌般强烈的信息素气味，Alpha气息的包裹能让她注射的抑制剂失效，本能地唤起她Omega的深层渴望。

夜训之前克里斯跳过了一支抑制剂，因为用完了。他有尝试寻找备用的，无奈已经快到训练时间，克里斯不想让吉尔等太久。  
他的发情期一向“寡淡”，最多被队友吐槽一下今天“味很冲”，少用一支也没什么问题。  
吉尔的发情期推迟了，所以她也跳过了一支抑制剂。而且上次医生给吉尔的体检建议是“生理周期轻微紊乱，减少抑制剂的使用频率”，吉尔因此有意减少了用量。

结果当然是他们俩今晚都不太顺。

平常吉尔一直都不在意和克里斯的身体接触，相互对练有点接触在所难免。克里斯今晚一直分神，若有若无的吉尔出拳也略显急躁。  
利落的高位横踢再接一个肩肘推打，吉尔把克里斯按在身下，柔韧的大腿分开于他的身侧，紧翘的臀压住他的小腹。  
吉尔总觉得吃力，明明才练了一会儿，泛红的指节撑在克里斯前胸，微微喘着气。克里斯后颈发热，训练室的空调好像形同虚设，往常吉尔把克里斯放倒之后，克里斯都会耐心地等吉尔起身，然后两人继续训练，今天他却鬼使神差地翻身把吉尔压在身下，掌心异样的灼热透过吉尔轻薄的作训服传到吉尔腰侧。  
克里斯太阳穴一热，鼻尖瞬间充斥着自己信息素的气味。就在他略微恢复神智，暗叫不妙，以为自己的气味会激起吉尔——另一个精英Alpha的怒意之时，一股馨甜的气息一点点萦绕他的四周。  
吉尔面颊泛红，眼神褪去了对战时的专注，飘忽水漾般的蓝眸掠过克里斯的目光。  
这是...吉尔的...味道吗？一个Alpha的味道？？  
巴瑞路过，看到克里斯颇具威慑地把吉尔压在身下，估计又是两个精英队员练嗨了。  
“克里斯，把你的味道收收，把吉尔惹火了可没好下场。”巴瑞吹了声口哨，挥手离开了训练室。  
克里斯这才放开吉尔，他使劲摇摇头恢复清醒，但吉尔的气味像湖底的水草缠住了他，他的信息素大有失控的前兆。  
他需要抑制剂。

生病会让Alpha的信息素失控。吉尔以为克里斯发烧了。  
克里斯头疼的样子让吉尔不放心，提前结束训练之后她就扶着克里斯回他的寝室。

吉尔是依靠中午的那支抑制剂支撑到现在，确信自己不在发情期，她之所以会有这么重的甜味是因为克里斯的信息素作祟。  
但她忘了强势的Alpha信息素也是诱发Omega发情的一大因素。  
此刻吉尔只希望自己闻起来不像个Omega。  
克里斯退后两步拉开距离，吉尔的信息素像引线从他的四肢拽出零碎的欲望。他经历过情热，知道这是发情的前兆。  
但他竟然想上一个Alpha？  
虽然克里斯对吉尔是有一种说不清道不明的倾慕情绪，但他发誓那只是战友间的尊重和爱，不可能是其他意义层面上的爱欲或者肉体标记.....  
应该不可能吧。  
克里斯不知道吃错了什么药拉住吉尔的手腕不肯放开，迄今为止他从没有闻过比吉尔更加甜美的信息素气味，他将吉尔抱得更紧，任由自己浓烈的气味破开她的馨香。

吉尔以前是不相信有Alpha的气息能让Omega软了膝盖的。  
她现在不得不信了。

【我到底在干什么？？】  
克里斯绝不是任由Alpha愚蠢本能摆布的人，但他控制不了自己想要和吉尔贴近的念头。  
吉尔瞬间被自己的本能击溃，克里斯滚烫湿热的鼻息令她的情热反应更加明显——她的发情期提前了。因为这个该死的男人。  
无法抗拒的Alpha信息素刺激着每一节神经的端点，吉尔双腿间微颤着触碰克里斯的勃发。  
“WTF Chris....ahh...”  
克里斯探向吉尔后颈的腺体，Alpha的本能驱使他试探猎物的底线，牙齿触及吉尔柔嫩的肌肤，克里斯猛然惊悟，身下令他失控的是一个Omega，一个无比可口的Omega。  
吉尔揪着他的衣领吁吁地喘气，情势早已越过了她的控线。她从没有和一个A如此近距离的肌肤相亲，克里斯和她倒在床垫上，一条薄被歪斜地拖在地板上，拉扯纠缠间男人精干的腰身抵着她不可言说的柔软，隐隐的火苗在她的下腹燃烧。  
克里斯拉住吉尔解开他裤链的手，试图遮掩腿间鼓囊的勃发，他没想到吉尔是一个Omega，不，就算吉尔是Alpha他也不能.....  
“吉尔，我不能.....抱歉我...”克里斯不舍胸前柔软的触感，随手扯过枕头盖住吉尔半露酥胸。  
吉尔难耐的蜷起身子，光裸的修长双腿夹着突然被塞到胸前的枕头，克里斯的气味一下子充盈吉尔的整个鼻腔。两人都乱了气息，克里斯看着吉尔达到发情时的小高潮，伴随着发情中的Omega口中溢出一声绵长的娇吟，她丰腴的后臀摩挲着那该死的枕头，濡湿一小片深灰的枕巾。  
吉尔大概不知道自己现在的模样有多诱人。  
克里斯前额充血，身下明明紧绷得爆炸，却还强行让自己别开脸，不去看面前的尤物。  
吉尔半倚在他身上瞪他，伸手扳他的下巴，指尖还带着高潮后的余韵。  
“把我晾在这....你算什么Alpha...”  
克里斯眸色一暗。

之后他们干了个爽。  
从床到沙发到克里斯的单人卫浴。  
克里斯指节探入吉尔已经透湿的花穴，吉尔猛地瑟缩让克里斯差点把持不住。顺着吉尔的腰线克里斯按着吉尔的臀律动，手掌在吉尔光洁的后背烙下红痕。多少次吉尔咬着他的肩叫嚣着还要更多，一遍遍地辗转研磨克里斯也毫不满足。  
他的女人想要，他有什么理由不给。

克里斯用了残存的亿万分之一的理智没有标记吉尔。  
手掌抚过她的小脸，尽管Alpha的本能叫嚣着把吉尔占为己有，但她是吉尔，克里斯尽可能地爱抚着她以减轻Omega不被标记的难耐情欲。  
寝室里统一配置的安全套勒得他生疼，毕竟他也未曾想过会有要动用它们的一天，还是和吉尔；一名Alpha的必要禁欲训练不允许他这样放纵自己，可吉尔的温热紧致只让他想无休止地要她，汗湿的脊背起伏着，吉尔抱着他的后脑任他予取予求。  
吉尔只在一名Beta的指导下度过自己的第一次情热，抑制剂是她长久以来的可靠伙伴。克里斯的坚硬深入她的柔嫩，奇异而又上瘾的触感让吉尔绞紧了下身，逼得克里斯发狠似的顶弄。情潮高涨之际，吉尔咬上克里斯的右肩，呜咽着任由他揉捏，克里斯最终嘶吼着释放所有。

“吉尔今天为什么请假？”威斯克出席日常早训。  
“她发烧了，在休息。”克里斯站得笔直。  
尽管克里斯这样说，但在场的几位Alpha都闻出他的信息素带了点甜味。  
真有你的啊，老克。


End file.
